


Lesson Learned

by DeathxReader_otp



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t fuck with Charlie, not my OCs, seriously don’t do it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathxReader_otp/pseuds/DeathxReader_otp
Summary: Bea and Franklin call their mom a pansy and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazbintrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbintrashcan/gifts).



> OC’ s from Hazbin Trashcan by Jakarva and RealTypeTalks.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363181/chapters/50886781
> 
> Check it out

They all sat at the dinner table, the soft buzz of the radio filled the otherwise quiet air. Bea’s eyes shifted from her brother to her father, “todays hunt was fun,” she said casually, digging her fork into a piece of venison. 

Frankie hummed in agreement through a mouthful of food, she saw her father nod his head from the corner of her eye.  
“It was quite a ball indeed, although I would have liked it if they would have put up a bit more of a fight,” he smiled apologetically as he saw his wife flinch at their conversation. This flinch did not go unnoticed by Franklin who heaved a large sigh, “For someone who’s been here for so long I thought you would have gotten used to violence,” he murmured. 

Charlie frowned at her son, “The reason I don’t like violence is because I’ve been here so long Frankie.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Bea muttered, rolling her eyes when Alastor and Margert shot her a dark look. 

“Is there something you’d like to add,” questioned Charlie, her voice unamused. 

“Nothing,” she said off handedly, “it’s just that you’re always the first to act like a damsel in distress whenever something you don’t like happens.” 

Franklin nodded his head in agreement. 

“That’s quite enough,” Alastor started, “no,” Charlie cut in, “I want to hear what they have to say.”

Her husband gave her a questioning look but stayed silent, although the tension that lined his smile was clear to see.

The two children were undaunted by their fathers obvious distaste of their argument. 

“The only time we’ve really actually seen you go off is when you tore Valentino a new one for fucking Maggie,” Franklin pointed out, ignorent of the way his sister’s shoulders hunched and how she paled. 

“The rest of the time you just flutter your lashes and cry like a princess,” continued Bea, setting her chin on her hands and staring at her mother.

“To be honest you’re probably the weakest at this table,” Franklin shrugged, flicking a green bean off his plate. 

It was in that moment when the air shifted in the room from tense to murderous, Alastors gaze was no longer on his children but on his wife who seemed to radiate violence. It was then and only then that Bea and Franklin realized they had fucked up. 

Margert lay a hand on her mother's shoulder, gazing at her with her wide doe eyes, “don’t let them get to you,” she murmured to her mother. 

When her eyes flicked to her eldest Margert saw how they had shifted from black and yellow to white and red. 

“If I’m so passive,” said Charlie, her voice echoing darkly, “then you would have no problem taking me on in a fight. Both of you.” 

Bea scoffed at her mother, leaning back in her chair, “I’m not gonna beat up my mom,” Franklin nodded in agreement. 

“Beat me up,” Charlie echoed disbelief lacing her words.

She snapped her head towards her husband who had been watching the conversation unfold darkly, “Alastor, come on, this fight needs to be fair.”

She left no space for commentary as she stood and walked towards the front. 

Bea and Franklin watched as their parents walked to the front of the house, “well if dad’s there then it won’t be that bad,” she reasoned. 

“I’m game,” chirped Franklin, getting out of his seat and trotting towards the front, Bea on his heels. 

As they stepped outside they stood on one side of Charlie who stood on the far end of the lawn. Bea’s eyes bugged out as she saw her father take place next to Franklin who also looked confused. 

“What are you doing here, isn’t this fight supposed to be fair,” she asked.

Her father cast her and her brother a look as his horns began to branch out and his widego form began to take place.

“It still isn’t,” he said calmly as his form stretch out. Dread began to form in the bottom of Bea’s stomach as she cast a glance at Franklin who looked bothered as he began to shift. Following her father and brother she let her wendigo take over. 

Charlie watched silently as her family began to shift across from her, she let her horns grow from her hairline and her teeth sharpen. Three sets of dark wings sprouted from her back as her form began to lengthen, she stayed her normal unassuming size for she knew they would underestimate her greatly. 

She watched patiently as her children shifted on their hooves and launched forward at her, antlers first. She stood still as their large forms barreled towards her with unbelievable speed, they closed in in a matter of seconds. 

With a slight shift she flew forwards, grabbing Bea’s horns and effortlessly throwing her onto her brother, sending them back with a resounding blast. Without missing a beat, she launched forwards her, blow being interrupted by Alastor who stepped in front of his two fallen children. 

Bea watched in abstract horror as her mother slammed her feet into Alastor, using him as a springboard flipping backwards. Her father went flying, but before he could get far she grabbed him by the neck, causing his whole body to crack violently at the sudden halt of momentum. She swiftly shot herself and their father into the air, in literally less than a second they where a hundred feet off the ground. 

She couldn’t help but let out a wail as the demoness rocketed back to earth with such speed there was a resonating boom as she broke the sound barrier. 

Franklin could not describe the ungodly fear he felt when his parents struck the ground. It was different from anything he had ever felt in his entire life, the strongest most primal emotion that had ever coursed through his blood. It seemed as if the entirety of hell would shake apart with the sheer power in which his mama had slammed his father into the ground. 

Both their hearts stopped dead in their chests when a form shot out from the ship sized hole in the front. From the smoking depths rose their mother, her wings spread so wide they seemed to block out all of the light save for the glowing of her red eyes. 

Bea could feel the hot tears running down her face as Charlie flew towards them with outstretched hands, the shriek that sounded from her lips was cut short when her mother's hand wrapped around her and her brothers throat. 

With a single flap of her powerful wings they were sent into the sky, she could barely hear her brothers screams over the blood rushing in her head. 

For a moment everything seemed to stop as they stayed in mid air she watched as if from a third person view the grin on her mother's face and the sheer and utter terror on theirs before they began to fall. 

Their wails where unheard as the ground rushed towards them, fear like no other gripped the poor children as the bulleted towards the ground. 

Bea squeezed her eyes shut before they hit the ground, but there was no pain, no impact. After a full minute she opened her eyes and saw that she was hovering over the ground, slowly she set her foot down and shrank back into her normal form. 

As soon as her mother let her go she crumpled to her knees and began sobbing loudly, through her tears she could barely see her brother shivering and throwing up next to her. 

With a soft whooshing sound her mother reverted to her normal form, Charlie felt regret immediately eat at her as she watched her children ruined on the ground. 

Turning her head she saw Alastor walking towards her unharmed.

Bea’s sobbing was choked when she saw her father walking towards them shaking his head completely unharmed. Franklin seemed just as shocked when the older demon took place next to their mother.

“H-how,” choked out their daughter between sobs, Alastor shrugged, “I knew Charlotte wasn’t going to hurt any of us when she started this, it was her feet that hit the ground, not me. I was simply told to sit down and shut up.” 

Both the children's eyes rocketed back to their mother whose face was twisted in regret, “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you so bad, I just wanted you to understand,” she reached out her arm before letting it fall back to her side. 

“Ha-ha-ha-ha,” Franklin stuttered a few times before growling and taking a deep breath and trying again, “Had th-th-that c-comin,” he said through hiccups. 

Charlie felt tears prick her eyes as she fell to her knees and hugged her children, “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

They didn’t respond, only nuzzling into her hair and breathing deeply. 

Easy to say that they NEVER questioned their mom again, ever

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a dick lol.


End file.
